rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sylvari Anwyl-Neleseth
Biography In Lady Isolde's youth, her father, Padrig met a young elven maiden by the name of Saelyth Neleseth. Elves have never been renowned for their fidelity, and when faced with a charming daughter of the glamorous and wealthy Neleseth family in Priffdinas, Padrig was not an exception. A baby girl as pretty and as blonde as young Saelyth was born of the secret union. That baby, blessed with the name Sylvari, was kept secret from Isolde's family and her mother, Cystine. Under the care of Saelyth, little Syl was raised quietly and out of sight to be a well-mannered woman of nobility. Sylvari's childhood was marked by Lord Iorwerth's evil civil war. To keep her safe, Saelyth kept her daughter close at all times even if it meant Sylvari saw the wounded elves who came from the battlefield to be healed. She was also protected from the truth about her scandalous parentage; Saelyth married her best friend Wenlyr, an archer, and he would go on to pose as Sylvari's father for the next two centuries. After the loss of Priffdinas, Saelyth moved her small family to the rebel lodge at Lletya. She had heard that Padrig's family, then Anwyl clan, fled there. This way, she could let Sylvari be close to her birth father without revealing the scandal of the affair. When Sylvari’s thick golden hair grew to her waist, Saelyth presented her with thin silver pins secretly inscribed with the Anwyl crest. In her daughter's early youth, Saelyth and the mother of a young boy in the royal Elen’Dras family arranged for the two children to wed. Sylvari did not protest because she already had a crush on this boy. On a dark night just weeks before the ceremony, Maelorn was taken into the night and killed by an anonymous group. Sylvari stayed around Lletya for years drowning in sorrow and self destruction and praying to lady Seren that he might return. After waiting nearly 150 years for a miracle, though, Sylvari accepted the past and emerged a grown maiden. She packed up her things, bid Padrig and her protesting mother good bye. Ardougne Trekking Arandar pass and out of the gates into Kandarin, Sylvari wandered upon a large city known as Ardougne. Having mastered the Neleseth clan’s gift of healing, she joined the ranks of the military and left behind the title of nobility. Not long after, a crude force of black knights known as the Kinshra delivered the charred corpse of the king she hardly knew. They had tricked Maxillian into an alliance and turned on him in secret, framing an enemy nation for his death. When Baron Xandress and Baroness Keltsun suggested they rule till a fit leader is chosen the Ardougnians began to grow hostile towards them. The tensions grew while the two stood at the thrones flanked by armed knights. Despite what they said, Xandress and Keltsun refused to leave the decision of a ruler up to the protesting Ardougnians and. When the Baroness tried to take over, Sylvari’s pride turned her defensive, she stepped up to the throne when Keltsun moved away and spit venomous words at the cruel woman. The Baroness and flanking knights responded with dark blades pointed at Sylvari, ready to slaughter her on command. With the option of life or death Sylvari immediately retreated to join the surrounded Ardougnians, with a trembeling hand Return of the Dead Man On a warm summery day, Sylvari traveled to Camelot where she met an elven man by the name of Maelorn. Her thoughts didn’t flicker to the thought that he could be the deceased boy she was to marry all those years ago; it wasn’t possible. Sylvari and Maelorn grew a close friendship in no time, and set out on the path to Lletya together. In the chapel of Seren the two elves prayed to the godess before getting serious reminiscing of their pasts. Knelt on a pleading knee and looking up into Sylvari’s bright, wide eyes that moment changed from two friends talking, into her dead fiancé knelt before her immovable body. While her faint sobs echoed tears stained her rosy cheeks, He comforted her with every word as he gently told her his explanation. (unfinished) Maelorn and Sylvari attended the festive wedding of Baron Xandress and Baroness Keltsun, after her last encounter with Keltsun, she approached the Baroness with trembling palms and a nervous smile. the very same in the party of knights that delivered the charred body of king Max and ambushed them. He stood in her doorway trying to explain to Sylvari as she fearfully backed away with bewildered eyes. Tensions grew between the Kinshra and Ardougne’s allies which brought them into the battle of Tavelery. With the solemn possibility of death Sylvari and Maelorn fled to Lletya to finally be joined in marriage. The battle was an unhappy one; she blindly rushed around the battlefield tending fallen knights and received word of General Thanatos falling. In the midst’s of her rush her strained eyes wondered to the grouping Kinshra where her husband stood, as this overwhelmed her she traveled back to Arougne to treat the heavily bleeding General, where he soon died in the arms of his fiancé Lyric. Felling as his death was her fault; Sylvari locked herself in her office where she hit the stone walls till her fist bled. Without word to Gwyn, Sylvari sought out Maelorn in Rimmingtion, removing her crest of Arougne only to be order away by the bitter Baroness. After the war threats surpassed and her job coming to a rapid pause she spent most her time with Maelorn and elves she met in Lletya, named Islode and Eirwyn Anwyl, and adopted a little elven boy they quietly raised in Arougne. One day, as the sea surged a hurricane set upon the coast of Ardougne. While it grew more rapid the Ardougnians sought safty in Rimmingtion where Lyric and Sylvari fought in the storm. The two bickering girls screamed over the fast whipping winds, taking cover in Maelorn’s nearby house. Shortly after takeing her leave, Sylvari felt compelled to apologies and left into the storm but was swept across the pavement by the unforgiving winds till her head met a sharp boulder. Long after the storm Sylvari awoke, finding herself in Lyrics warm bed surrounded by the Ardougneian’s soft whispers of concern. She fluttered her eyes open puzzled as to why the lights were out. Appearance Sylvari's delicate beauty surpases that of any human woman. Her long guilded silken hair waterfalls down her back ending in soft whisps just above her thin waist. Trivia *Sylvari was created in June 2011, before the Guild Wars race; The Sylvari. *She's selfconcious about her ears. *Her appearance is modled afer Rapunzel from Tangled and Kat.(me) Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Royalty